


[Podfic] Secret Single Behavior

by only_more_podfucs (only_more_love)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Skirts are comfortable it’s just a fact, Steve is not surprised, Tony has secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 20:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16772296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_more_love/pseuds/only_more_podfucs
Summary: Podfic for "Secret Single Behavior," by IndigoNight.Steve accidentally catches Tony doing something unexpected. Steve is kind of used to surprises.





	[Podfic] Secret Single Behavior

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IndigoNight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoNight/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Secret Single Behavior](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3689325) by [IndigoNight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoNight/pseuds/IndigoNight). 



> This is a fill for the square "Insecurity" for the 2018 [Happy Steve bingo](https://happystevebingo.dreamwidth.org/).

[Download the MP3 from Mediafire.](http://www.mediafire.com/file/0btb2n7a34ftzyt/SecretSingleBehavior.mp3/file)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening. :) Comments and kudos are always appreciated. If you've enjoyed the story, please also take the time to let the author know. The original fic is linked to above.
> 
> If you'd like to reblog this post on Tumblr, you can find that post [here](http://onlymorelove.tumblr.com/post/180589896328/podfic-secret-single-behavior-by-indigonight).


End file.
